muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Jane Henson Foundation
Jane Henson Foundation - More Info More info on the Jane Henson Foundation can be found at Guidestar, although not much is listed. Since it is a private foundation that mainly does grant-making and no mission statement is listed, maybe it isn't worth it to list. It seems that most of the projects this foundation grants money to are directly related to Jim Henson and/or the legacy of the Muppets. Other projects/organizations that have received funding from Jane Henson Foundation recently include The Jim Henson Legacy www.jimhensonlegacy.org, the traveling Smithsonian show "Jim Henson's Fantastic World", and The Carter Center. -- Carriemiller76 18:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that information, Carrie! —Scott (talk) 05:15, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Re-opening this, since even with what Carrie found, the article is still a single sentence. We could expand it to two or three, but I still think it would make more sense to add that information to Jane Henson, a page which in general could use work, since it seems more notable in showing that, through the organization, she continues to fund legacy projects and other educational endeavors, than it is as a stub on its own. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::I redirected this to Jane Henson until we have more to say and left the redirect in the appropriate category so that someone browsing can find it. —Scott (talk) 05:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::That's a perfect solution. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Donations I think knowing that The Jane Henson Foundation donates to Sesame Workshop is better than know nothing about the organization at all. Should we put that information back? —Scott (talk) 12:32, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not sure it actually does tell us anything about the organization. Nick started this page way back, but there's next to no information out there, and I don't see why the whole thing couldn't be a footnote on Jane Henson. Googling, the only other items about the Jane Henson Foundation that come out are that it also donated or supported the University of Maryland online video resource, the Smithsonian traveling exhibit, the Center for Puppetry Arts, and the like (plus a few documentaries, conservation projects, Women for Women International, and the like). In fact, as far as I can glean anyway, it seems like the Foundation is essentially just a funding organization, but outside of who it's donated to, no other information is available. So my own feeling is that this should be deleted and a single sentence added to the Jane Henson page, to the effect that the Jane Henson Foundation donates/supports various projects, including Sesame Workshop, related to Jim Henson's work or puppetry in general, without the donation amount and so on. As always, if/when we ever have enough info about the Foundation to justify a separate page, it can be broken out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) source What's the source for this article? It doesn't actually describe the subject. Can this be expanded any more? —Scott (talk) 21:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. There are no sources or external links to any press releases, no quotes from Jane Henson or anybody else involved (which would, of course, require a source), and no images of the logo. --Minor muppetz 21:57, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :: I've clarified in this and a few other articles, what the source for the donation information is, the 2007 Sesame Workshop Annual Report. As for the president bit, I can't find that article again (it was on a website), but she is registered as the IRS contact. -- Zanimum 16:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC)